thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobit Kestler
Tobit Kestler is the twin brother of Tobias Kestler from another timeline. He is a human Arknza, and eventually converges with his Guardian Arkn, Raphael, becoming the entity Raphael Tobit Kestler. Tobit appears as a minor character in Season 2 of MedBoy789. History Backstory Tobit was born to Dr. Hewitt Kestler and Hannah Kestler. He had an older sister named Sarah. Dr. Kestler's work made the family wealthy, which led Tobit's peers to give him the nickname "Diamonds". Despite this, however, Tobit was rather lonely and had few friends, often staying up all night browsing the internet and sleeping most of the day. At some point, Sarah (who was highly troubled) moved away from home. Around that same time, Tobit started having strange dreams; his father recommended that he start recording a video journal describing them. Some time later, Hewitt disappeared; Tobit lived alone with his mother for a while, until she, too, vanished. Nevertheless, Tobit continued to live in the family's house as if everything were normal, and started making his video log. The Logs of Tobit (MedBoy789) In his videos, Tobit described dreams that seemed to contain memories that weren't his, such as two children playing on a beach with a lighthouse tower, a group of strange-looking figures seated around a table, and a man having wings torn from his back by an angry crowd. As the dreams became more severe, Tobit began seeing odd things, such as a dog he didn't own and a beaked figure in his hallway. He also found that his eyesight (which had previously required him to wear eyeglasses) had somehow been corrected. Eventually, the apocalypse began in Tobit's timeline. He was outside his house at that very moment, and found himself teleported to a field miles from home. After a day of travelling with a group of other people (none of whom survived), Tobit made it back to his house, now with a shorter haircut and in possession of a green jacket. In time, Raphael appeared and explained that Tobit's parents had abandoned the timeline because they knew the apocalypse was coming. He promised to rescue Tobit, and the two of them escaped from his house. Some time after Tobit's last video log, Raphael and Tobit converged, becoming a single being known as Raphael Tobit Kestler (in whom the human and Arkn thoughts and personalities co-existed). Personality Tobit's personality is (unsurprisingly) somewhat similar to that of his brother, Tobias. He's a slacker, often staying up all night to browse the internet and sleeping most of the day. While he doesn't use drugs, he has less ambition than his brother Tobias; he doesn't have a job or attend college courses, and seemingly has little direction in life without his family present. Notably, Tobit seems to be less of a stoner than his brother and more of a "nerd". He wears glasses, reads folklore and classic literature, and enjoys watching science fiction shows (particularly Doctor Who). Notes and Trivia * Like his brother, Tobit enjoys the show "Doctor Who". Category:Characters Category:Universe A Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Arknza Category:Humans (Universe A)